


Karai

by christinawithav



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Vengeance is Mine Leonardo thinks of Karai and the history they shared</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karai

Disclaimer Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles belongs to Nickelodeon.

AN:This episode was the first one that ever made my jaw drop to the floor, the second one was when Irma was revealed to be a kraang spy. Also I am so sorry for all the errors I don't have a beta reader. I don't know anyone in this fandom.

Leonardo sat on the couch staring at nothing the room in darkness since the TV and lights weren't on, his mind to busy replaying the horrifying events of the past few hours.

He had come to the living room unable to bear watching Splinter; his father, his sensei pace.

Does he blame me? He should. I had the chance to catch her but failed.

Karai had fallen into the vat of mutagen and had mutated into a snakelike creature.

Splinter had lost his daughter yet again, they had lost a newly gained sister even though she was human and they were mutant turtles. She had become a new friend and ally.

But deep down Leo believed if they hadn't been on opposite sides they might've more.

He remembered the night he first laid eyes on her, her face hidden by mask shapely body outlined in the moonlight.

She had then knocked him to the ground and life had never been the same.

She was beautiful and intoxicating. She could draw someone like a moth to a flame.

He had enjoyed their secret meetings; their sparring, their flirting. She had tried to get him to steal a sword with her he had been tempted but knew it was wrong and had refused to go along with it.

A few weeks later the feud that had already existed between Splinter and Shredder exploded with a vengeance.

Karai was Shredder's daughter but Leo knew there was good in her, betraying her at the dock had been a huge mistake.

When he learned she was actually Splinter's daughter Leo was more eager than ever to get her on their side.

And it had finally happened when they had rescued her he had tried to stop her when she decided to go after Shredder later that night and she knocked him out.

I thought she was going to kiss me I wish she'd had.

"Leo? The voice of Donnie brought him out of his thoughts.

Donnie sat down next to him, "You did all you could."

"She was finally on our side, Sensei finally had his daughter, I failed."

"I know how you feel the pit in your stomach, the devastation; I had that when April fell into the mutagen tank."

"I fell in love with Karai, Donnie."

Donnie gave a brief gap toothed grin. "Like we couldn't already that you were."

Leo gave a wan brief smile then they went to the dojo where Mikey and Raph were still watching over Splinter, who had fallen into a fitful sleep.

"How much loss is one man expected to take?" Raphael muttered.

The four brothers stared at each other but none knew how to answer that, there probably wasn't an answer for that question and simply continued to watch over their sensei.

Later the moved to the living room deciding to give Splinter privacy but be nearby if he needed them. Leo stared up at the ceiling.

I'll find you again, Karai, I promise.

AN: I had a feeling Karai was going to get turned into a mutant when Shredder told Baxter he wanted to create one last mutant but I had hoped to be wrong. Once again I'm sorry for all the errors.


End file.
